memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Zitian
"I promise you, we will rise again, like a phoenix. And then we will fulfill our destiny, we will rule over the universe. I promise." - Tana Mantis to the Guardian at Genesis Station. The Zitians are a humanoid species nativ to the planet Zitia Prime. The Prophecy, the former society of the Zitians, was a dominating power in the Beta Quadrant around 7000 BC. Since 2409 the Zitians are the main species of the Phoenix Prophecy. Physiology Most of the anatomy is the same like humans. But externally they have pointed ears and antennae. In addition female Zitians don't have a usual orientation organ next to their ears. The sense of direction works for them telepathic instead. Male Zitians have usual orientation organs. Zitian blood is white. Through their antennae, the female Zitians are highly empathic, telepathic and light telekinetic. The male Zitians don't have these abilities, though they have antennae. The skin- and hair-colour of the Zitians is defined through their genetic origin on Zitia Prime. Zitians from the equator, called Highlanders, have a orange or red skin and mostly red hair. Individuals native to the north and these native to the middle south, called Rainers, mostly have yellow or light green skin and brown or dark green hair. Zitians with their genetic origin in the deep south of Zitia Prime have mostly light blue skin and dark blue hair. Zitians have a very good sense of direction. This is because of the fact that they always know where their home is (more precisely the Genesis Gem, described in "Religion"). The Zitians are compatible in reproducing with most other humanoid species, but their DNA is very dominant. Nearly all of the Zitians living in the 25th century have ancestors from other species, but their DNA is only slightly different from the Zitians 10,000 years before. The zitian pregnancy very short compared to other humanoids. It only lasts about two months. Culture The culture of the Zitians is heavy matriarchic. The female Zitians are in all leading positions and the males are not allowed to serve in the military. This can be explained by the fact that only females have the specials abilities from their atennae. Like they look down on man, the female Zitians look down on every other species. They see themselves as the perfect species and meant for ruling over any other species, like they did with the Carlans, the second species native to Zitia Prime. The Zitians are arrogant and were often compared with snakes, because of their standart maneuver to befriend people and stabbing them in the back when they expect it at least. Family isn't an important thing for Zitians. Because of that, an individual is formely adressed with the forename and not the surname, though they have one. Additionaly the Zitians don't live together in families. After the pairing, the partners often don't see each other again for their whole life. Though Zitians have no families, they have many children. But most of them dies in childhood. This is because the mothers challenge their childs and sometimes kill them theirselves when the child is "too weak". But because a pregnancy only lasts about two months, a new child isn't a big thing for a Zitian female. Religion Though the Zitians are religious, their religion is more part of the society than of the daily life of the Zitians. On the top of the religion stands the Genesis Gem, a small red gemstone. The Zitians believe that the Gem created the universe and especially the Zitians to rule over it. The Genesis Gem is guarded by the Guardian, a former Carlan, who is medically immortal and the Zitians believe that he is in fact immortal. History Preguarded Age (unknown - 7654 BC // unknown - 0 ZT) The Prequarded Age describes anything until the discovery of the Guardian. In that period the Zitians evolved from a normadic species over thousends of years to a technichal standart of the Information Age on Earth. At that time, there were hundreds of independet states on the planet with different interrests and many conflicts and wars. The most powerful states were at the equator, the pourest in the temperate climate zone. The states in the deep south had relative few citizens and considered as outcast, though they were treatet with repect. Age of Unifying (7654 BC - 7578 BC // 0 ZT - 76 ZT) In the year 7654 BC on earth or the year 0 ZT on Zitia Prime a Carlan was born, who wasn't normal. He was extremly strong telepathic and had extreme kinetic abilities, though Carlans normaly don't are telepathic ore kinetic. Unlike the other Carlans, who were treatet like a lower caste, the Guardian were worshiped like a god. In the year 29 ZT it were discovered that the Guardian doesn't age, that he is medically immortal. In 76 ZT he finally unifyed all Zitians in one state, the Prophecy. Though the Guardian didn't ruled it, he was the most powerful individual in the society. Age of Science (7578 BC - 7486 BC // 76 ZT - 168 ZT) After the Unifying all wars were over. Though the Zitians are a very aggressive species, the Age of Science was a epoch of peace, so science became increasingly important. At the year 132 ZT the warp drive was invented. But in the year 7522 BC there were only a few species in Space, so the Zitians made their first contact with another intelligent species in 135 ZT, a prewarp species named Manorans. Without a counterpart of the Prime Directive, the Zitians immediately started trade negotiations. Over the years the Prophecy made contact with many prewarp-species. The interests of the Zitians were continuous scientific and economically. Age of Rising (7486 BC - 7475 BC // 168 ZT - 179 ZT) The first contact with another warp-capable species made the Prophecy in the year 168 ZT. The Gash Dominion were a powerful military force, greedy of ressources. This dangerous species forced the fundamental aggressiv Zitians into old habits. The Prophecy declared war to the Gash Dominion and made all of the prewarp-worlds in the prophecy-space to vassals. In only a few months the peacefull scientists and traders became militant invaders. Their vassals were forced to build ships and weapons, though the military service remainend limited on female Zitians, because it was seen as an great honor to fight for the Prophecy. The war lasted until 179 ZT. At that time a few vassal-worlds of the Prophecy were completly destroyed, but not a single Gash-fleet reached Zitia Prime. Nevertheless the homeworld of the Gash has been a battlefeeld many times. The Gash Dominion gave up and became a vassal of the Prophecy. The Golden Age (7475 BC - 7122 BC // 179 ZT - 532 ZT) This Age was a time, were the Prophecy was an powerful force in the upper Beta Quadrant. Hundreds of prewarp worlds has became vassals of the Zitians and many warp-capable species were conquered. The military of the Prophecy has became famous for their swarm-like fighters. Though the carriers had heavy weapons, they don't fired in battle, what looks disparaging to the enemy. The fighters used the telepathic abilities of their pilotes to create a telepathic network. Because of that the casualties were relative low. In The Golden Age, the living conditions of the Zitians were very good. But though the Prophecy were very big, no species besides the Zitians were seen on spaceships. The arrogant Zitians held their vassals and the Carlans on the ground of their worlds. Age of the Fall (7122 BC - 7108 BC // 532 ZT - 546 ZT) Everything changed with the first contact of the Prophecy with a species namend Alari in 532 ZT. The United Empire was very powerful, but as they ever did, the Zitians first made them to friends and then attacked them in the most unexpected moment. Though the Prophecy could remain the upper hand in the first years of war, the lost battles were becoming more and more. Many vassal-worlds of the Prophecy was "liberated" from the Empire an many ships of the Prophecy were destroyed (but the carriers still didn't fired). Most famous was the final battle, the Battle of Zitia Prime at 546. At this point of war, the Zitians were desperately. They throwed away all their rules native to their proud. The carriers began to fire, Carlans and zitian men were given weapons. But that didn't changed the result. Zitia Prime was not only conquered, it was completly destroyed, transformed into a asteroid field. Nevertheless the Genesis Gem remained unbroken and the Guardian survived as by a miracle. Age of Darkness (7108 BC - 2412 AD // 546 ZT - 10.065 ZT) Only a few Zitians survived the Alari-War. These individuals lived over hundreds to thousands years as outcasts on worlds that have been vassals of the Prophecy. Through the zitians DNA is very dominant, the species didn't changed over the long period of time. Only a few hundred years after the won war, the Alari became stongly isolated and ended every diplomacy with other species. Because of the fact that the Zitians didn't shared their technology and their worlds were ruined, it lasted thousends of years, until the former vassals reached finally to the stars themselves. In the ruins of Zitia Prime, more precisely around the Genesis Gem (were the Guardian floated in space for thousands of years), a few Zitians united 2246 AD to the Descendants and built the Genesis Station. In the Romulan Star Empire the Zitians were often used as miners. The Age of Darkness approached the end in the early 25th Century as a young idealist Zitian namend Tana Mantis assembled hundreds of Zitians, later many thousands. Age of the Phoenix (2409 AD - unknown // 10.062 ZT - unknown) Finally, 2409 AD, the Phoenix Prophecy were foundet. Though Tana Mantis wasn't the President, she was treated like the leader. Without a homeworld, the capitol of the Phoenix Prophecy was Genesis Station, were the Zitians began to rebuild their fleet. Started with old romulan warbirds, computer specialists were able to put together old data and rediscover the plans of to of the Prophecy-classes: the middle big Jharen-Carrier and the Crinn-Frigates. The first own ship of the Phoenix Prophecy was the P.P.S. Valar. Though it was only one single carrier with four frigates, the strenght of the ship was relative high, compared to other ships of the 25th Century. This was because of the adopted high technical standard of the Prophecy in the end of the Golden Age. Because of this strenght, the Phoenix Prophecy could invent diplomatic relations with factions like the federations or the klingon empire. The P.P.S. Valar fought many battles in the Name of these factions, what guaranteed the support of these powers for the Phoenix Prophecy. With the new ressources the fleet could be expanded faster. Only a few years later the Phoenix Prophecy's fleet would be a remarkable force in the quadrant, allied to the great powers. But we all know what happens after the Zitians befriending someone. The Future At some time the Zitians started to colonize some planets as their numbers were rising. One of that planet was the new homeworld, Mantis Prime. The capital was moved at a point to the biggest city on thist planet, Tanakor. Both are named after the great zitian hero Tana Mantis. A big statue of her stands in front of the gouverment building. The Zitians were also a part of the Galactic Union and some served in the Temporal Defense Initiative. Known Zitians Tana Mantis Shena Koralis Miria Zatak Xena Vavris Cara Mantis Cina Ralem Latja Cojan Nela Sanir Taron Qeltras Ren Cazen Tiria Xelanis Vistra Caltran Shara Mantis Tenia ZikalCategory:Species Category:Zitian Legacy Category:Federation members